One Eyed King
The One Eyed King, whose real name, identity, and biography has long been buried and left behind in history, is a mysterious individual with a third, fully functioning verticle eye at the center of his forehead, and is one of the most dominant and gifted soldiers in all human history. He is the founder and leader of the private military super corporation, known as Iron Angel, one of the most enormous and influential paramilitary formations to ever exist in human history. Spoken of by his subordinates and closest allies simply as "King", he remains one of the most dangerous, feared, and respected mercenary warlords in history, one whose sheer military strength and political power makes him diplomatically immune, with the ability to directly control and influence the actions of the worlds governments themselves. A genetically gifted individual who surpassed every other human being in talent, intelligence, and physical abilities up until the point of his birth, King was used as a child soldier, and quickly attained infamous repute throughout the entire world as a legendary presence on the battlefield, the likes of which still inspires fear and loathing, as well as demands awe and respect, as one who has come to be reputed under the title of theone and only "God of Warfare", a moniker which many others wish to steal as their own, as testament to his abilities. Further proof of his abilities is the fact that he continues to instill abject terror into the hearts of even the most experienced and elite of soldiers all across the glvoe at the mere mention of his name, supposedly having the ability to conquer and dominate the battlefield, being a complete mastery of all forms of human warfare. After defecting from the United States army, King quickly became a paramilitary agent, founding the Iron Angel organization out of the hundreds of thousands of individuals and soldiers who had forsaken their own oaths and loyalties to work with him. The truth about King is that he is not a human being at all, at least, not a modern human being. King is one of the many genetic metascience projects which were conducted in secrecy by the governments of the world in order to clone and weaponize the ancient supernatural and extra terrestrial lifeform known as Vinushka. King, born of just a handful of children, is considered the most perfect and successful clone of vinushka out of all the other experiments, and subsequently, he is the most powerful, explaining his abnormally high, extremely superhuman physical abilities and powers which border upon the supernatural. King is literally the reincarnation of an ancient alien goddess which erased all life on planet earth and forced the precursors to leave, vacating earth and finding a new home in deep space, reaching far, far away from the milky way galaxy. King continues to deal with and try to find a place in the world where he belongs. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Biography Abilities Physical Abilities All Range Combat Genetic Powers Xenolord Abilities Bio Frame Unit Quotes Trivia *Many influences and inspirations have lead to the creation of this character, which I have been carefully designing and modifying over the course of about a year now. Primarily, King is heavily based off of my two favorite characters of all time. Big Boss from Hideo Kojima's coveted Metal Gear Solid video game franchise, and Sephiroth, from Square Enix's JRPG masterpiece, Final Fantasy 7. Heavy extra terrestrial, alien-related and hard science fiction themes are also going to be implemented with the creation of this character. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:ThePhantomPain84's Content